Talk:Mog Bonanza 2008/Winning Numbers
Winners Sign your name here and what you chose if you won! Rank 1 Rank 2 #!!!:D 10M for meee :3 -Spen -Carbuncle # 10 million. I can't believe it. Atsurai 00:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) # !!!! I cant believe it i finally won something 10 million woot!Habica of Ramuh :3 Habica 02:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) # Friend on mine on Diabolos took the 10 million :3 Rank 3 # Woot won something finally, SMN relic for me. Asgon of Sylph =D Deadshotkill 22:50, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Got lucky using the digits in my phone number. Homam Pants for me ^^ --itMFtis 16:33, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I actually won something :D but I haven't decided what. . . --Kantari 16:39, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I won 2 times but unfortunately on my mule so only gil for me! --Pyondth 18:49, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #One of my mules won on rank 3 so 1 million in my bank. --User:Lilbaybay 14:15, 30 June 2008 (CST) #I can't believe I actually won something. Cashing in for a duelist's tabard. ^.^ Glad I can finally get a relic piece seeing as I don't have time for dynamis. --User:kiranfenrir 15:25, 30 June 2008 (EST) #I decided to draw 10 marbles for my girlfriend's account and one of them actually hit. I had 397 and 379 lol I originally thought I almost had it when I saw the 397 and then I saw the 379 at the bottom and I was like NO... WAY.. Well, at least I can make her happy lol because I didn't even come close on my character. --Gryph 15:05, 30 June 2008 (CST) #I can't believe I actually won, I was just hoping to get an exp scroll lol. Now I don't know whether I should get the 1 mil or Homam pants. --Fatmatt 22:18, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # Wow! Won Rank 3 on mule, Unholy on Ifrit, so its gil since Rare/Ex fails on mules.--Nyte 00:17, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Nyte # O.O Rank 3! I thought I was gonna get Hauteclaire and go career PLD, but now that I won, I dunno...all the other prizes are attainable with a little time invested. Starsha 01:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) # Woohoo! I won the rank that I have hoped for! I mostly concentrated on the last three numbers by using a complex system that I utilized to obtain them. Hauteclaire, here I come! --Maela 10:15, 1 July 2008 (PDT) # Rechecking my marbles had me discover a Rank 3 prize! Nashira seraweels {mine}!! -Queenkillyou (Leviathan)KisakiHaze 21:39, 2 July 2008 (UTC) # Won Rank 3 on a mule so taking the gil obviously LiennaOfShiva 20:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) --Raisuke 05:55pm October 16 2008 Server: Sylph! I won!! I only bought 10 marbles but lady luck was kind! I am Paladin and because I am not in a endgame shell I opted for something I would never get otherwise, the Hauteclaire!! Which I have had no regrets in aquiring! The sword works as well as it looks, great! Rank 4 #/joy.. I dunno what to pick... ; ; Nally 15:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Let's hope the price of the items doesn't drop too fast :o --Vuclutout 15:40, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #My mule Aang won one rank 4 prize. I'll be watching item prices as well. Fiorenzo 15:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #This is my highest prize. I'm picking the Empress Hairpin and selling my Emperor. Stammer 15:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Yay I won two of these.. sadly I can't log on to get items due to my account being on hold... due to me losing my credit card in May >.> --Nicknick 15:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I'm taking the cash. I have a feeling our (Fairy) AH is gonna go for broke on DIngots and BehHides. So 100k is a nice bit of instant gratification. 16:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I'm taking the cash too..i think too that some items will crash very quickly with a rate around 2000 winners per server Ookami 19:50, 30 June 2008 (GMT +2) #I'm a Weiner =D --Upitupi 20:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Two rank 4 marbles on two different mules. I'll either pick up Behemoth Hides, or the last two Damascene Cloths for my Vermillion Cloak. Verran 21:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #One Rank 4 marble on a mule, haven't decided what prize yet. Am still overwhelmingly floored that I missed the 100mil by one number...marble was 47395, picked by the moogle. Main got a exp scroll, so did another mule. #One Rank 4 on main. I'm waiting to see how how much the prices change before I decide. At the very least, it's 100k for sure. Blendercat 23:04, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #One Rank 4 here. I think I will take cloth to use in some craft. I missed rank 2.. got 1710 and not 1017.. OUCH!!! Tarusclera #Empress Hairpin ftw--Daryoush 17:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) #2x Rank 4s. Pretty happy with that, at least got my money back.--Methodtsi #won a rank 4 on my consumables mule--Leane 00:02, 3 July 2008 (UTC) #Yay Behemoth hide that will be stashed away for a long long time --Firewall 00:13, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Rank 5 #/clap for Miratete's Memoirs, got three rank 5 prizes..only cost me 10,000 gil.. lol -->>>Tibia 14:20, 30 June 2008 (PDT) #My Prize, yay! -- 15:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #/cheer for crap exp lol lego 15:27, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woot, XP for me... --Nega 15:46, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #My main char, and two or three of my mules, got one rank 5 prize each. Useless on my mules, and the one on my main just balances out the fact that I forgot to do the Sacrarium exp scroll quest last week. >.> Fiorenzo 15:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woo-hoo. 1k EXP for 10k Gil! >.> Ayasu 15:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Out of 20 tries, i get 1k xp. <.< 15:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Is better than nothing <.< --Lilkittay 15:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Very disappointed --Darium 16:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #1 XP scroll for each and every mule of mine. But then, that was my plan, get *something* out of this, at least. 10 somethings, even. XD 16:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Yes! I've waited so long to win this crap EXP! A winner is me! --Rubian 16:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #I spent 40k and I got 1 xp scroll! <_< 1/40 ftl -.- --Gsarivan 16:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # ^^" Not the best prize, but still a victory XD! Blackvivi #Huzza! "Free" XP! --Veloxe 18:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Ironically, the majority of the player database will have gotten this reward on a mule that they planned on throwing out. LoL @ SE. Gryph 13:22, 30 June 2008 (CST) #Hooray! One on my main and two on my "mule." I wouldn't really lol@SE, I'd lol@playerbase for that one. Gaussian 18:35, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Woot lol@winning 2 rank 3's on mule and getting rank 5 on main >.<Pyondth 18:49, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #50 marbles and only got 2 of these on my main and 2 on a mule. >.>; Not even the mule I actually want to level! >< --Kyrie 19:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # I won.... a exp scroll that cost 10k, yay! Absolutezero 19:29, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Carbuncle #Lol won here too. A little extra xp for my drk. User:kiranfenrir 15:30, 30 June 2008 (EST) #Wahoo, exp scrolls on my main, my secondary (on Lakshmi), and on 4 mules. Eirenne 19:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #one EXP scroll for my main, and one for my secondary :\ --Leuqarte 20:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #Nothing for any of my mules, but 4 of these on my main! Bwaha. 30k for ~4k exp! Soo glad they won on my main XD FirstPrime 15:15, 30 June 2008 (CST) #3 Scrolls, one of each char - 1 main char, 2 mules. Crap, I really needed some money now. Wasted on the mules, somehow. Please, repetition next year - I'd give it another try. Tidu 20:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # 2 exp scrolls :/ 1 digit off've a rank 4 prize -.- Ominai 22:05, 30 June 2008 (GMT) # 4 Scrolls total. 3 on one mule, 1 on another. nothing for my main...all moogle generated numbers. --Seeko 21:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) # XP scroll on my main. Mule was two digits off from Rank 2 (T.T) -- Medi 18:22, 30 June 2008 (EST) #1 exp scroll, on my main character. I have no complaints about it. Now there's just a little bit less time I have to spend leveling one of my least favorite jobs. Blendercat 23:04, 30 June 2008 (UTC) #ummmm yay 1k xp :( i was hoping to buy a third arm with the 100 mil Luckydeville 19:07, 30 June 2008 (EST) # like everyone else, 1 xp scroll. 00:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wolfxiang # 3 mules and 1 main. 4 characters in all. and only 3 rank 5 prizes, 2 of which on my lvl 5 mules @.@ waste of 40k in marbles. not too happy. actually.. extremely unhappy ; ; --Soraia 00:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) #Well 3 on one mule and 1 on main char. I wonder how I will use them.. wasn't better some items a mule can use? Tarusclera #Darn lol I was one number off from rank 3 but oh well! Free exp :D! --Ash 17:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) # 7 Exp scrolls for me! I no longer have any excuses for not leveling my characters. I am glad I won anything, to be honest! --Vahlshdeh 17:31, 1 July 2008 (UTC) # won 3 of them and couple other things, And who in there right mind would put there name in the Rank 1 spot? hate to see there Blist after a week, 175 spot would be full the first day. lol ... -- 17:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) # Well got two of these, unfortuneatly one was on my mule and cant be used, lol. was 1 number away from winning a rank 3 prize had 378 instead of 379 lol. # Well, put my own numbers, rotating the last digit from 1 to 0. ^^ So all my seven charas got an xp scroll, nothing more. But i won't complain (too much ^^ ) Cemalidor 10:51, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Winning Numbers...? Well, assuming that the rank 1 and 2 winners all picked gil, that's about 18 billion gil going into the economy. Judging from the number of Rank 5 winners multipled by a thousand for the amount of gil per marble, and by another ten, assuming they bought ten marbles, there seems to have only been about half of that paid into the lottery. So, the economical profit seems to be about 8-9 billion. This "profit", of course, could be less assuming that many of the Rank 5 winners were essentially the "same person" on multiple characters and the possibility that several of the top winners will choose something besides gil. If all the Rank 3 winners chose gil, that would be about 7 billion gil, but considering the prizes in the Rank 3 category having a theoretical value of well over 1 million gil, I'm sure the bulk of those will be item prizes. Rank 4 people will more than likely choose one of the items that they can sell for more than 100,000g. In summary, they put back a large portion of the gil they deleted from the game in the past couple of months through account bannings so I sincerely doubt there will be any noticeable economical impact. The top winners will probably have their gil diluted amongst the populace through dynamis currency or alexandrite purchases, anyway. --Ami 00:58, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :After a load of math, around 30.6 billion gil was spent throughout all 32 servers to obtain a full 10 marbles per player. Based on the economical payout, which turned out to be a fraction of that, we are in no real danger guys. Seriously. Bonanza Moogle walked with 30+ bil during this event and max 5.6 bil was paid out to all Rank 1 winners. If anyone plans to use that gil for RMT, it should be the bonanza moogle that robbed a million players blind. Gryph 12:12, 04 July 2008 (CST) OK, I admit, I'm a bit confused. I read the chart of winning numbers... see, all this time, I thought it'd be a single winning number (ie. a 5-digit number) and the prizes would be based on that. As in, for example, 47396 is the winning number... I'd expected last digit would be 6, last two would be 96, etc. User Glad this was explained clearly... it's more like entering 5 completely different contests than a single contest, really. (Not that I should complain too much, I suppose... I'm winning 100k, but with the way they have the numbers set up, I'd be winning 400k instead if the last 2 of the main number worked. XD) 15:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that was a major shocker to me too. What sucks is I was only one integer off from winning the 10,000,000 gil, which makes me a little sad. You know what they should have done- made the prizes smaller, but the draws more frequent. That way, people would be less frantic to buy a million tickets, the rich players wouldn't care (thus increasing the chances for the poorer players), and the economy would be a lot more stable. Why not a biweekly draw where the grand prize is 1-5,000,000g or something? --Stammer 15:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah because that would stabilize the economy. --Vael of Phoenix 15:57, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :This event wasn't really about stabalizing the economy. It was about getting as many players as possible to shell out a few extra bucks a month three months in a row. 16:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with . This event had two goals. First and foremost, SE wants people to continue to play and enjoy FFXI. This is why they did not allow players to participate until level 5. I personally think they should have made it level 20 to coax more people into assisting new players gain EXP in Valkurm Dunes. Secondly, it's all about business. It was the player's choice to make mules and try to create a monopoly on this lottery drawing. SE stretched the time period out to 3 months to prevent people from creating and closing an account in a single month, and then proceeding to screw up their game through RMT services. :::SE allowed users to spend 10k per character for a chance at 100 million gil. A responsible player shouldn't spend that money for a marble if they cannot afford to lose. It seems SE have a good idea of how a lottery drawing is supposed to work. There were only 56 big winners across 32 playable worlds, so that averages out to about 1~2 players per world earning the jackpot. ::::I'm not really upset about the way things turned out. I was at first, but at the least, I've only lost 30k, and I might actually make money depending on what happens with the price of rank 4 items. I only wish there was a way to move my winning marble to my main character so I could stop camping Noble Mold. I talked to a GM regarding this even though I knew there wasn't anything that could be done, and I'm guessing that I wasn't the only one, so they'll probably see that people might want to move things from one character to another within an account if they ever do an event like this again. I'm half tempted to take the Rain Hat on my mule in hopes that maybe some day down the road they'll enable movement of EX items within an account... It'll probably never happen, but that's what I thought about keeping records of supply runs when returning to a nation also. 04:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::I also believe that SE will monitor RMT sales regarding this loot. They have ways to tell whether the gil is being moved over to your primary character or if the gil is being used in real money trading. FYI, an RMT can sell 100 mil for about $3,000 USD. (This is expected to drop due to the Bonanza.) :::My advice to all winners, happy or unhappy about this lottery: HOLD YOUR LOOT! If you did not decide to redeem your marbles for gil, you'd better keep a watchful eye on item sales in the next 3 weeks. Once everyone else has cashed in their D ingots for 1k, prices will flare up again when supply runs low. ::~Gryph 13:17, 30 June 2008 (CST) You mean.... 397 isnt a winning number? (379 was the number drawn) /cry... And it wouldn't surprise me one bit if this only entices a lot of people who didn't get prizes to buy gil... /sulk --Lilkittay 16:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Yea, 397 is a pretty pebble to look at, sorry to say. (I'm still keeping the not-quite-winners in case life decides to reward my 27 years of good karma. XD) 16:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) One number away from grand prize. My marble was 47391, winning was 47396. /cry --16:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) uh yeah... thanks alot SE, y'all got some crazy lotto game setup. Next time state that you're picking 5 numbers for the 5 prizes!!! GOD! Ninesunz Heh 8 mules @ 1$ per mule X 3 months = $24 | 1mil gil RMT = 27$ and is a guarantee win. lol way to go SE this is almost as good as the US stimulus package... lol cept I got $600 outta that... "*Please remember that all prizes won in the Mog Bonanza are virtual goods and cannot be redeemed for real-world money." lol not true at all.. Plenty of people I know sell/trade virtual currency for beer money... And plenty of sites will be happy to give you cash for it. :"*Please remember that all prizes won in the Mog Bonanza are virtual goods and cannot be redeemed for real-world money." This quote served the purpose of warning players that RMT activity is against their Terms of Service. So in a sense, it can't be redeemed for real-world money. This is the same comparison as going up to your drug dealer and asking if ten dollars can buy a dime bag. The police would tell you a different answer than the guy on the corner. Gryph 12:12, 04 July 2008 (CST) I am a bit upset about the "Winning numbers" as well. I haven't gotten home to see if I won anything but I too expected ONE winning set of numbers that the 1st-5th places were derived from. 5th place should be like 10gil just to add insult to injury xD Digimancer 20:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Got three of these exp scrolls. One on my secondary character and two on my first. What really disapoints me though is that I lost all that inventory for 3 months. It made farming and crafting almost impossible. S-E, if you descide to do this again, could you at least make the marbles Key Items instead? It's our responcibility since we bought them, but you guys made it almost impossible to make it back over the three month period because we couldn't hold anything in inventory to sell off. --Taikoubou Evva 20:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The entire idea was flawed from the start I'm afraid. I participated anyways, you can't win if you don't play, but I didn't expect it to be fair. # Back in the real world there are laws and regulations for online and brick and mortar casinos to ensure any game of chance, electronic or not, is fair and equitable to the players and that they aren't being cheated. Who monitored this one? Can we talk to them? Where are the details of how the numbers are draw and by whom? # Did they use the same random number generator that we use when you /random? We've all got our stories of players who couldn't break 500 if their lives depended on it and other who can never seem to lose while lotting on items. So was it really random? # In a real lottery (this isnt even a raffle because people can have the same numbers) the winners split the prizes they don't magically appear out of thin air when more winners appear. # With all the work to remove excess gil generated by RMT they've managed to put it all back into the game in 1 day. The potential payout for the posted results if everyone took the cash is... 30,840,100,000 = 30.8 BILLION gil # Once again we have to take SE's word that it all worked as intended and nothing could've gone wrong in the bonanza system, but how do we know it all worked properly? I don't know about you but I dont mind losing when its fair, when all we've got is some faceless reassurance from "The Company" I feel entirely unsatisfied and even cheated. So I'll walk away with 8 xp scroll all on my mules and my 1 rank 4 prize yet to be determined and hope next time they have a brilliant idea they think it out a little better and consider things from a players perspective --Artharu 21:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Artharu, you're probably just jealous you didn't win. You used virtual money to buy a chance to win more virtual money and didn't win anything but virtual EXP. It's not like you paid REAL money for a chance at gil (unless you bought more mules). I just bought 10 marbles on my main character and got an EXP scroll. I'm disappointed that I didn't win, yes, but it's not gonna ruin my day. People bitch about anything if they don't win and think it's not fair that they didn't. It's supposed to be a FUN thing. Just some people take it too far. --Sabishii 21:25, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't actually expect to win so how can I jealous or dissapointed, I would've been incredibly shocked if I'd actually gotten something good out of this bonanza. The gil might have been virtual but the money I pay to play isnt and neither is the time I spend playing collecting that virtual gil. I simply expect to be treated fairly in a game I pay for and by a company I pay a subscription to is all, nothing more. I just don't believe this event was very well thought out and from a player's perspective had some serious flaws. --Artharu 21:55, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Amen to that, Sabishi. I also didn't win anything but one measly xp scroll, but Sabishi's suggestion is right: don't make a storm in a teacup, specially over such a thing as virtual money. --Kletian 16:49, 30 June 2008 (CDT) I have a feeling that everyone who is complaining about the "system" of the MogBonanza is simply miffed that they didn't win a big rank prize. To address Artharu's comments: # SE said in their release statement that the numbers were "randomly drawn under strict supervision." If you don't trust them when they make such an explicit statement, do you trust them on anything? It's fine to answer that question with a "no," but if your answer is indeed "no," then you probably have far more issues and complaints about FFXI than just the MogBonanza. # Again, SE said the numbers were randomly drawn. Furthermore, your implication that the game's internal /random number generator favors certain characters over others is highly suspect. Everyone has bad days when it comes to lotting. Show me a character who lots 1000 times in a row and never gets above 500. # Would you have preferred that they set a fixed prize value, to be split evenly among all rank 1 winners (like in an RL lottery)? It would not have mattered to you (or me), since you (and I) do not have any rank 1 winning marbles anyway! # This is actually a somewhat legitimate concern. However, since SE does make efforts to ban and remove RMT characters, if any MogBonanza winners decide to go the RMT route and sell their winnings, SE would remove them just like they do other RMT. This is just a suspicion, but since SE kept track of how many winners there are in each rank, across all servers... they may have a list of names of all the winners (at least all the big winners). In any case, even if SE stupidly made the prizes too high, that doesn't change the number of people who won. # What could have "gone wrong"? What exactly could have not "worked properly"? The only improper thing I see is that you (and I) did not win big prizes. Except that doesn't actually constitute an improper functioning of the system. Fiorenzo 22:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Last I checked, the total gil removed from the servers to date totaled up well over 100 billion. I don't think 30 billion (roughly 1.2 billion per server) will have -quite- so dramatic an impact as you fear. A crafting item flood from the rank 4s is probably the most dangerous thing to occur. Besides, this was more along the lines of a casino game than a raffle. Remember - the casino always wins in the long run. --Tristan Kain 22:38, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Is there a single sane person out there? So many people on here, forums, and on the game itself complaining that they didn't win, because of whatever reason (Though the Bonanza not being a Law-regulated draw was the best yet). Are people over looking the fact this was supposed to be fun? Something to look forward to? I only played 10 Marbles on my main character and I didn't even win an experience scroll... Couldn't care in the slightest! The best part of the Bonanza for me is the post-draw sour grapes. Keep them coming! =D --Woooodum 02:36, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ok i kinda landed lucky i got rank3 on my main and one of my mules ended up with 7 exp scroll but i am glad that i won now it means i can get to lvling that sweet lil taru mage i always wanted and 7 easy exp boosts so yay but a word for the nay sayers and whoa is SE blows and this wasnt done right its game and like all lottos its game of chance in a game and in any game of chance you have winners and losers but the end results the same the house always wins some way to all that won congrats and better luck next time to those that got nothing Myoru 07:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Kudos to everyone who is taking their loss well and moving on to better things. Kudos to the winners who are displaying humility. Boo to all the sore losers, and the sore winners too........... shame on you all It never ceases to amaze me the things people will complain about. Let us not forget that FFXI is a game. It's called FINAL FANTASY for a reason, it's not real it is a GAME O_o If anyone is unhappy with the gil they lost over their lottery picks, or disappointed by their lack of payout, they have only themself to blame. Is it better to know you lost, or to not have picked numbers at all and wonder forever if you would have won? This just reminds me of all the whining I hear from players in the game... "I died, come raise me" "My party sucks" "AH prices are too low/too high" "too many people are camping MY nm" and so on. I hear most of this whining coming from veterans and rank 10's. If everyone was happy all the time and always got what they wanted, where would the challenge be? Where would the fun be? We choose to play the game, choose what to do when we play, choose to buy lottery numbers... therefore in questioning SE's morals of how the numbers were picked is a moot point. The choice lies on our shoulders in the end. They wouldn't even run this game if nobody wanted to play it. And choosing to be miserable and complain about an online game is not saying very much about your own worldview O_o and if you dont like random numbers, dont be a corsair O_o --Lilkittay 13:34, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I also bought only 10 marbles on my Main Character . Didnt win a damn thing . at least i will have 10 more spaces in my mog locker again and wont have to keep storing all my SMN stuff . Tho i have to admit i would have loved to be able to choose RDm Relic or A Body +1 . Complaining about about imaginary money and items is like a rocking chair , it gives you something do but it doesnt get you any where , to quote Van Wilder . The trip was supposed to be more fun than the destination for the vast majority of us , the ppl that didnt win . Wasnt it exciting as the days counted down , the anticipation that YOU could be 1-100 million gil richer ? I did . hope the next one isnt too far off . I personally would always take rare or hard to get gear over Gil . Most the best stuff in the game isnt bought , at least from a SMN/RDM stand point . Well A Body is half bought , but who needs 100M when you have an Uncursed A Body+1 =^^= -MIKUMARU 14:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Just a comment about the 30.8 billion gil that "could" be entering the system. The listed winners paid 906,022,000 gil for the Winning marbles, including scrolls. And if you think that every marble won you are kidding yourself. Do I think that there were 30 losing marbles for each winning one? Not really. However, I do think the actual economic impact will be less than people fear, especially since not everyone will take the gil. As stated above, the biggest change will be in the rank 4 craft items over the next month, but then they will go back to normal as well. (note to self: buy salvage upgrades in next month). Personally, I would have taken the gil if I won big, which I didn't. All the items can be earned thru play (yes I realize not everyone can do every event to get them) and I just like to earn my stuff (sort of why I play). Also, a lot of that gear is completed thru upgrades, so taking the gil would have allowed me to upgrade multiple pieces instead of just picking 1. As to whether the drawing was fair or not... Who cares? If I were SE, I would have picked the numbers so that the money was evenly distributed amoung the servers. Honestly, I never expected a random drawing, but just because something isn't random doesn't make it unfair. Either way, it seems to me that prize distribution is about right (haven't seen #s per server). The only modification I would make in the future would be to make the marbles key items (as stated above) or have some way to store them. I realize both options are hard on SE though. A solution could be to have a key item you can buy when event starts that allows you to get marbles the day before the drawing. This would solve the problem of people buying mules for 1 month to play and also the problem of losing 10 inventory spots. All in all I would still play again, but would alter my number selection strategy based on them choosing 5 different numbes rather than 1 number like everyone expected. ShadowKatze 16:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations everyone who won prizes and also I salute those who did not and are keeping their chins up. I agree with Lilkittay and thank you for that very nice post! I am glad I won my rank 5 prizes (all seven of them hehe). To think I was concerned about winning 100mil causing me get bored with the game because of how time consuming the generation income takes in the game and not knowing what I would do with all that in-game time if I won XD. Well I am also a gambler in real life and a hedonist so one of the things I try to do is always enjoy the game and the process of either winning or losing. It was fun seeing what it feels like to actually plan my budget properly for a lottery expense! -haha- Though having key items for mog marbles is a good idea, I learned so much about just how far I can stretch my storage space and what I am willing to part with to make space in my mog. Had some funny moments with people I would not have had the opportunity to spend time with if we had not been waiting for a particular bonanza moogle to show up at the wrong time slot. Considering how many disclaimers there are in this game when logging in, consider how thick the TOS is and all the stuff we agree to every single time we log in, I really do not see the point of people complaining about how the bonanza was not fair or wondering if there is a completely fail safe number selection process. We ARE talking about the same company you willingly pay every month in real money right? At least next year we will see who plays again, I know I will! --Vahlshdeh 17:11, 1 July 2008 (UTC)